


One Step At A Time

by ImmerSie



Series: RenAo Week [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RenAo Week, just a smidge of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmerSie/pseuds/ImmerSie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every day, in every way, he's getting better and better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Step At A Time

It’s hard.

Not the concept or understanding of now being in a body nor the fact that he had fingers to curl and toes to wiggle--ignoring the occasional sharp pain. He could understand that in the time he had spent within the confines of his hospital bed, glances spared toward the window at the passing afternoon. 

No, it was hard to walk. 

The ability to accomplish this was far more easier when he was an AllMate, small and accompanying in the journeys he follows along in. It wasn’t difficult when he was a buildup of pixels made to follow orders in the foundation of Rhyme. Neither of these tasks were things that required much effort in lieu of taking steps, it was easy as a processed thought.

However, these things never caused him as much agony as it did now. 

Physical rehabilitation had granted him a blessing in slowly passing the sharp jolt of pain that struck him when he would so much as turn in his bed to tap the floor with a toe. So many times had he near given up when quivering hands that clutched the sides of the bars that led from one spot to another, teeth clenched and eyes near shut tight as one step would be taken. 

He’d taken a fall quite a bit and laid there stubbornly while refusing help from others until he was sure he could gain a grasp on the bars above his head. 

He recovered well enough for the doctors to grant him the decisiveness of his being enough to leave the hospital’s care. Though visitation of rehab would still be required on occasion for him to be truly better, along with the attempt of doing so at home as well. 

Ren obliged, marveling at the passing patients as he was pushed along in a wheelchair by the care of a nurse, whom congratulated him on his efforts and growing good health. However his attention fell to the one who awaited him, smile bright as the hues of hazel that settle upon the former canine. 

“You’re finally coming home.” is the soft loving reply. 

* * *

 

His recovery was going well. 

Aoba took great care in assisting Ren when he could, as did Tae. Neither of them found any issue in bringing Ren a tray of food or a blanket or such, because the man could not yet move freely as they were able to. And when rest and such was not acted upon, little shows of training would follow along, small as to not overwhelm or strain Ren but good enough to prove well in his recuperation.  

Today however, Ren chose to approach his training in a different manner, without any assistance, by making his way upstairs.

Usually the task was unbearable and he would end up needing Aoba’s help along the way--whom had no issue in doing so and even went as far as to reassure him that one day he would handle this by himself. Ren wanted to find himself disappointed, and he was, but it was hard when he looked to the other who gave him that encouraging look. 

A simple nod would be his reply then.

But today he would not gain help, he would do this on his own and he kept to that mindset as the first step is taken. It’s stiff as is the rest of his body, but he continues onto the next step with a small pause as he precariously grips the handrail with both hands. And again, another step is taken and this continues until he reaches the sixth step. 

“Ren?”

His determination does falter a smidge when he hears a familiar voice. Hesitance is taken when he looks over his shoulder to find Aoba looking at him in concern, lips already falling to a deep frown as he questioned why the other was doing this by himself. 

“Ren. What are you doing?” He does not chastise the other, more so as he wonders why he didn’t hear a soft remark for help. 

“I want to...” Ren starts. “You always help me and I wanted to see if I could accomplish this myself.”

“But..” 

“I’m sure I can do this. Please..” Ren implores, almost desperate in the way he looks to his lover. “Just this once.” 

Aoba does eye him for a moment, brow raised and lips curled inward as he weighs the choice of letting Ren do this. His hands fall to his side and his gaze does not waver as the navy haired male offers a weak smile and refocuses on the task at hand. 

Slowly does Ren continue to ascend, digits gripping tightly to the handrail as he counts the steps he takes. There is a deep crease in the manner of knit brows, falling heavily over honeyed hues that never break their stare. He pauses when his step is far too shaky, ambling on to the next level with a small burst of satisfaction before continuing.

_Almost there.._ He reassures himself. 

Two more steps are left and he feels his legs giving into the weariness his body was suffering. But his resolve keeps him going and another deep breath is taken, ignoring the small pain he felt (it had no comparison to the days in the hospital) and going forth another step. 

“I did it.” He murmured, blinking at his feet once more and raising his head to look back at Aoba who had quietly followed along as to offer support should Ren fall or tilt. 

The azure haired male was just as stunned by the growing progress and it fell to a manner of jubilance and pride as he nods in confirmation. No sooner does he reach the top of the stairs by Ren’s side and an arm would swing around Ren’s waist to pull him close in a semblance of an embrace and a bit of hold up as he knew Ren’s legs could only take so much in a day. 

“You did it.” Aoba says, smile growing brighter as he leans up to press a chaste kiss to the male’s cheek. 

“Do you think I could try again another time?” Ren inquires, voice softer and a touch shy. 

Aoba does glance once more at the former canine, debating on whether or not he could handle another session like that. But in viewing the glow in placid features, it was hard to deny him. So he simply allows a small chuckle and supports some of Ren’s weight as they make their way to the bedroom. 

“Yeah.” 


End file.
